Until Death do us part
by ivy-snakebite
Summary: An alternative view on Jeff's death and Tamzin finding out.


I am Connie's niece. I'm 14, and I'm pretty normal, apart from the fact I don't talk. Its not that I can't talk, because I can, I just don't like to. I choose not to. Anyway, as I said, my life is pretty normal, or it was until about an hour ago. Someone who I have known since I was a small child is now dead, and I don't know how the ED, where my aunty works is going to function without him. Today started off perfectly normally, except I was going to tea with Tamzin & Jeff, because Aunty Connie was going to be at a conference until late.

I walked into work with my Aunty, and I went and sat in her office until it was time for her to go, I hugged her goodbye and told her to text when she was coming to collect me. I made sure I had my kindle with me, I don't talk much, so it comes in handy when communicating. The next thing I knew Lily was being wheeled in, Connie and Tess with her. The rest is a bit fuzzy, but all I remember is running up to Connie and her wrapping her arms around me. About lunchtime, Charlie called everyone in and told them that there had been an explosion, I knew something had gone horribly wrong. Ash was then rushed through on a bed, followed by Dixie. She was alone. Everyone was there watching in the foyer.

"Where is he?" Tamzin said. Dixie just shook her head and it was as if everyone but Tamzin and Dixie froze. "Just go and get him!" Tamzin kept yelling, she was hugging Dixie by this point. Jeff was dead. As that sunk in, tears began to fall down the faces of the team. He wasn't even involved in the accident. Tamzin pulled out of the hug with Dixie and ran. "Just let her go" Dixie choked. Someone went to her aid, I think it was Charlie.

I decided to go after Tamzin, she probaby needed a shoulder; even if it was just to cry on.

I found Tamzin in the paramedic's staff room. She was on the corner sofa, curled around a cushion, sobbing. This probably isn't the time to not talk.

"Tammy?" I whisper standing in the door way. She didn't answer. "Tam?" I whisper again, slightly louder this time. The sobbing got louder, and I went and sat on the end of the corner sofa. "He's gone" Tamzin sobbed. "If he could see you..." I started to say, but there wasn't much point. "I don't know how I'm going to live without him" she sobbed. I slowly scooted closer to her, and lent my head on her shoulder. We sat like that for a couple of minutes, until Tamzin pulled me into her lap. I ended up Sat with my head in the creak of her neck, knees across her lap. "I really loved him" she said hysterically. I tried to get closer to her, to comfort, but I couldn't really get any closer. We sat in silence, and Tamzin eventually stopped crying. I wiped the last of the tears from her cheeks and she kissed my forehead, whispering "Your an angel". I wrapped my arms around her neck and let my chin rest on her shoulder. Ash came and stood at the door, I don't know how long he was there, but neither of us noticed him until he spoke. "Tamzin" Ash said, softly, but still startling us. She looked up at him, very confused. Of all the people, Dr. Ashford? "There's something you should know" he said. I was curious, but I knew exactly what he was going to say. "Jeff" Ash started. "Jeff, was going to propose to you. As soon as he got back to the ED" he finished. I felt Tamzin's heart shatter.

"Sssshhhh" I whisper, sitting up and kissing her forehead, pulling her head into my shoulder. She sobbs silently a couple of times before any noise escapes her lips. "I told him" she started, unable to finish, cut off by her sobs. I couldn't bring myself to say anything, but I didn't really know what to say. Ash leaves the room, leaving me to comfort Tamzin. I don't know what to say or do, so I just pull her into a tighter hug. After about 5 minutes Dixie appears, she come in the room and sees us Sat on the sofa. "Princess?" She says to me, I nod, everyone is always calling me hunny, sweet, princess or some other pet name. "Do you want to go and grab us a drink?" Dixie says to me, I nod reluctantly and move to get off Tamzin' s warm lap. "No" Tamzin whispers, clutching me tightly, not letting me go. I didn't want to go either. "Okay, I'm go and get the drinks, I'll be back in 10, okay?" Dixie said. I nodded and got comfy again. I helped calm Tamzin down, enough to talk. "I'm going to the ambulance, 30 seconds, and I'll be back" I say, in a tiny voice. It was the first thing I'd said in about an hour. Tamzin loosened her arms slightly, but not enough to let me go. "Please" I mouth. Reluctantly she lets go. I run to the closest ambulance and borrow the NHS hospital blanket from the back. I come back in the room, finding Tamzin curled, hugging her knees. I drape the blanket around her shoulders and sit a couple of feet away, and pat my lap. She lays down with her head on my lap. I gently carress the side of her face, and twiddle the loose bit of her fringe between my fingers. Tamzin had the blanket in her fists, tucked right up to her chin, and tightly around herself. She must have worn herself out, because in seconds her breathing fell into a calm even pattern. I sat there, and for the first time, allowed myself to properly cry.


End file.
